Moviesaver part 1
by httydlover12
Summary: We all know that movies aren't real, fight? WRONG. Because each movie has their own separate dimension. And it's our job to keep them in check. I love my job, but it has its difficulties... (WARNING: I do not own anything but the plot and my character Brianna.)
1. Introduction

Introduction

I work for the Worldwide Movie Association's Movie Protection agency (WMAMP). Yah, I'm only 15, but that doesn't matter since I'm working to keep teens like myself safe. You probably have no clue what I'm talking about so I will explain it.

At the age of 12 I was inducted into the WMAMP because of my special talents. First, I am telepathic. You probably are thinking to yourself "this person is a nut, there's no such thing as telepathy," but your wrong. Telepathy is extremely rare, yes, but not impossible. My other special talent is that I have a perfect memory. I can remember pictures, conversations, words, numbers, you name it, I remember it. I can remember everything that has happened to me since I was born.

Now for the complicated part. Have you ever watched a fictional movie and wished that it was real? Well news flash, it is. Whenever a movie maker starts to create a movie, a dimension is born. Whether they finish it or not, the characters continue their lives like we do. If someone makes a movie and 10 years later decides to make a sequel, then the characters go back to the time period of the sequel, live through the movie, then continue their lives based of of the sequel. It is the same for T.V. shows continuing the movie's story.

The WMAMP's technology is far more advanced than you could ever wrap your mind around. We have the world's greatest minds' knowledge at our fingertips. 5 years ago they figured out how to get into those other dimensions. Now what the WMAMP does is make alliances with these other dimension's characters so that when a danger comes we can make sure that nothing to extreme happens. My job is to go to the other dimensions and MAKE the alliances happen. They chose me 3 years and $2 billion ago. I will NOT let them down.

**_Hope you liked it! :)_**

_**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Italicized and bold_**= telepathic talk

I stepped out of bed and yawned. Today is the day. Today I get to go on my first mission. I quickly showered and dressed. As I walked towards the mission room I studied the walls for what had to be the billionth time. They were a tan color with posters all over. Posters for every movie ever made. We have a lot of hallways to put posters. Of course we are the English-speaking branch, we cover every ENGLISH movie ever made. I watched the people who passed by me, they know who I am. "The chosen one," I hear them whisper. "Don't listen to them," I told myself. "You have to focus."

I reached the mission room's door. I pressed my hand against the scanner, typed in the keycode and stepped through the door.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a familiar voice say as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey handsome," I whispered back as I sank into the comforting embrace of my two year boyfriend Ty Winters.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay," I responded. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Okay," he whispered, nuzzling my neck. I can tell that he doesn't believe me. "Just don't go finding a new boyfriend while you're away, 'kay?" I could tell that he was trying to joke it off.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said, putting on an innocent expression.

"'cause you love me," He stated. I laughed and he chuckled.

"Yes, and you love me."

"And don't you ever forget it." He whispered meaningfully.

He released me as I told him "I've got to go, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to," he replied. I walked towards Rick, the head of this joint and my step-father.

"We're almost ready," he said. "Why don't you go grab Starseeker and get ready to go."

"Okay," I told him. Starseeker is my changer. Changers are beings that can change into anything non-human. We have been practicing together for years. I went through the long security thing before I finally opened up the door to her enclosure . We have to keep her locked away so no one will try to steal her. "**_Come on sleeping beauty_**," I said. "**_Today is our first mission_**."

"**_Where are we going again_**?" She asked.

"**_How to Train Your Dragon, remember_**?"

"_**Oh**,_" she quickly changed into a dark colored Night Fury _**(think of Toothless.)**_.

"**_Alright, ready_**?" I asked.

"_**Yah**,_" she tiredly answered.

"_**Let's do this**._"

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :) **_

_****__**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass.**_


	3. Chapter 2

We met Rick outside of the mission room and accompanied him to the transport room.

"Go ahead and grab your gear," he told us.

"Okay," I walked toward my chubby and entered the security code. I grabbed my pack (which had already been prepped with the needed items), my black full body armor, my helmet, and my twin blades and their over-the-back scabbards _**(think of North's from ROTG)**_. I walked over to a bench and put on my armor and helmet, slipped on my scabbards, which contained my swords, and tied my pack to Starseeker.

I walked up to Rick and, after a nod from the head of the technical development and research (HTD&R), I stepped into the transporter with Starseeker by my side.

"Good luck," Rick said, and I could see the mix of pride and fear in his eyes. I just smiled at him and said

"Thanks." Then I was thrust into an abyss of darkness, light and emotion as Starseeker and I were hurtling towards our destination. The last I remember before everything went black was the upsetting realization that we would be knocked out for two hours so our bodies could have time to make sure that everything was where it should be.

_**"Awwwwwww man!"**_ I thought. I could have sworn that I heard Starseeker chuckling.

**_Well? R AND R and I will write more!_**

**___Se onr sverdar sitja hvass__._**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to a throbbing in the back of my head. I looked around, suddenly scared, but my fears were short-lived because Starseeker was sleeping peacefully next to me.

_** "Starseeker,"**_ I thought. **_"Its time to get up, we still have a mission to follow through with sleepy head."_**

_** "Can't it wait? I am in the middle of something very important." **_

_**"NO!"**_ I mind-shouted loudly, making her jump. **_"Come on, this is what we've been training for, we need our first mission to be successful and first impressions are always important." _**

_**"Fine,"**_ She sighed reluctantly. Then she paused, **_"When you said that first impressions are important did you mean what I think you meant?" _**

_**"Yup!"** _I said, glad she was finally catching on.

**_"YESSSSSSS!"_** She started jumping up and down and nudging me. I giggled and hopped on her back.

**_ (Berk, third person POV) _**

A crowd was gathering in the center of town. People were murmuring and exclaiming as a figure in the sky was doing perfectly executed and extremely complex aerial tricks. On a Night Fury.

"What in Thor's name is goin' on here?" Stoic the Vast's voice boomed through the crowd as he pushed his way to the front. "What are these people looking at?" He muttered to himself as he reached his friend Gobber the Belch. He finally looked up and saw what had caught the villagers' attention. "Wow," he whispered as a sense of awe and pride seeped through him. "Hiccup's gotten good, hasn't he?" He remarked to Gobber.

"Dad what's going on?" Hiccup's voice was heard as Toothless and he squeezed his way towards his father.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, suddenly confused. Hiccup looked down at himself then back up to his father with a confused look on his face.

"Yah, last I checked."

"Well then who's that?" Stoick asked, pointing to the figure in the sky.

"Dad," Hiccup said slowly. "I don't know."

**_(Brianna's POV )_**

**_ "Alright girl, I think we've made our point, let's head back to the cove, but fly slow, I want Hiccup to know where we're going."_** I said.

**_"Alright,"_** she answered. We flew back to the cove and did the only thing we could do.

Wait.

_**Hope you enjoyed! R and R PLEASE! :) :) :) #lovemyreaders**_

_**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass.**_


	5. IMPORTANT

_**Please let me know if you want me to continue... I will if you guy's want me to, otherwise I'll discontinue it. :( #letmeknow**_


End file.
